


To Believe

by sakuranomi808



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranomi808/pseuds/sakuranomi808
Summary: Repost of a fic I wrote in 2013 for this kink meme prompt (timeframe is at the end of Season 8): Wincest; watersports, trust: Watersports fics based on deep, deep trust between the boys. Less focus on desperation and sexual excitement (though that's fine ;)), more on their ability to give themselves and all of their trust over to each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	To Believe

He catches himself staring sometimes, just soaking in the occasional smiles that tug at his brother’s mouth and the peace that settles over Sam’s face when he watches the sunset.

It’s been three weeks.

Three weeks waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the tragedy that is their lives to begin its final Act. At first there were headaches – crippling migraines that brought Sam to his knees – but slowly they subsided, just as the color began to return to his ashen skin and the voracious appetite that Dean once teased him about came back unannounced.

Dean’s not frightened of many things but he is afraid to hope, for hope has always been soaked in the bitterness of loved ones dead and gone, buried in the name of a fight that seems impossible to win. But here under the cover of a million stars, with the glow of a blue moon shimmering on the lake’s edge, he finally lets himself believe.

Believe that he and Sam made the right choice – the decision to find each other in the darkness, to fight for love and for family, to trust that everything they’ve always ached for will be theirs in the end.

Sam hums a quiet nursery rhyme as he lowers his eyes to the blanket beneath them and picks absently at a loose string. The warm summer breeze picks up slightly, rustling through the leaves in the canopy of trees high above. “You used to sing that to me when I was little,” he murmurs. “You’d bundle me up in a blanket on your lap and rock us in that enormous chair in Pastor Jim’s living room. Do you remember?”

Dean smiles, closing his eyes for a moment to reach far back into his memory, grasping at faded snapshots until they settle in deep. “You know, I used to pretend that it was just me and you. That nothing else in the world even existed anymore – nothing bad, nothing evil that could ever hurt us.”

“Feels like that sometimes,” Sam whispers. “Out here, you know? Like there’s nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

He gives Dean a half-smile and then leans in, draping one arm around his shoulders in a lopsided hug. Dean pulls him close, curling his arms tight around Sam’s torso and burying his face in the sweat-damp hair at the nape of his neck.

“I almost lost you,” Dean murmurs, choking on the last word as tears burn suddenly behind his eyes.

“Nothing to be afraid of anymore,” Sam repeats, but he’s trembling too, struggling to quell the emotion that still burns hot within them both.

Dean pulls back enough to smash their lips together, immediately sliding his tongue along the seam of Sam’s lips, pushing for more – seeking out that unspoken connection, inexplicable reassurance with no questions asked. They fall back onto the earth in a heap of tangled limbs, pressing kisses to each other’s lips again and again. Dean shoves his hand under the hem of Sam’s t-shirt and slides his palm up to rest over his brother’s heart, letting the even pitter-patter comfort him like nothing else. He pulls away finally with a sharp inhale of breath and then smiles when he realizes that Sam’s clutching at him too, palm pressed firmly against the heart beating frantically beneath his own sweat-slicked skin.

Slowly, Dean tugs at his brother’s shirt, catching Sam’s gaze and holding it steady as he pulls the material up and off. He pauses just long enough to do the same with his own, tossing the shirt aside before stretching out along the length of Sam’s body again. Sam smiles faintly as he draws one arm up and then rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze silently down at his brother. Dean catches his lip between his teeth and reaches out to trace his fingertips over the ink-black lines and curves on Sam’s lean chest, the same symbol he bears over his own heart. He raises his eyes to meet Sam’s and just pauses for a few moments, losing himself in the pools of sparkling hazel-green.

“We should get back inside soon,” Sam sighs.

“What? Why?” Dean blurts out.

“Drank too much beer with dinner,” Sam grumbles, giving Dean an adorably dimpled grin as he pushes himself upright.

Dean reaches out and catches Sam’s wrist, gently pulling him back down beside him. “So?”

“So,” Sam repeats, huffing out a quiet chuckle. “You want me to water those trees over there instead?”

“Uh uh,” Dean simply replies. He leans in close and presses his lips to Sam’s again, grinning against his brother’s mouth when he moans softly and practically melts into it. The anticipation alone punches the air from his lungs, sending a tremor of pleasure coursing through his veins. He forces himself to breathe, to keep pushing air in and out of his lungs despite the dizzying arousal blooming hot and hard under his skin. The scent of his brother all around him is intoxicating as it swirls with fresh cut grass and fragrant wildflowers far in the distance.

Sam pushes Dean onto his back and throws one leg over his waist, grinding his hard length against Dean’s hip. He lowers his head and mouths over Dean’s collarbone, licking and nipping along the heated flesh until he reaches the center of Dean’s chest and continues his maddening journey downward, pressing warm, eager kisses against exposed flesh every inch of the way.

Dean moans brokenly when Sam takes his cock between his lips and laves hungrily over the leaking tip before dipping his head lower and sucking the entire length into his mouth. Pushing himself halfway upright, Dean gazes down the length of his own body to drink in the sight of his brother’s lips stretched wide around his blood-thick cock. Sam draws his head up once, working the flat part of his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of Dean’s dick before dipping back down and then repeating the motion once more.

He hears himself saying Sam’s name almost against his own will, a whispered prayer for something he has no right to ask for. Sam’s eyes are wide as he lifts his head and pushes himself up to kneeling between Dean’s spread thighs. “Dean, I can’t…”

“’s okay, Sammy,” Dean murmurs. “Just let go for me, little brother.”

Sam nods and exhales shakily as he pushes at the waist of his briefs, tucking the tight elastic under the dark, heavy swell of his balls. He’s incredibly hard already, his stiff, swollen shaft curved upward toward his belly and a trickle of pre-come shining at the tiny slit. He draws in another deep breath and lets it out slowly, nostrils flaring as he pushes his shorts further down, cupping his balls in his palm to give them a gentle squeeze.

Dean reaches blindly for his brother’s free hand, threading their fingers together before Sam brings their interlaced hands up to rest upon his own heart. The first burst of heat catches him by surprise and Dean sucks in a startled gasp before squeezing Sam’s hand gently in silent reassurance. Sam’s eyes fall shut, the angled shadows of his lashes fluttering high on his cheekbones as he finally lets go, letting Dean’s touch lull him completely into relaxation.

The arc is strong and steady, flowing evenly as it streams from Sam’s slit and splashes onto Dean’s chest and stomach, breaking into a spray of tiny droplets as soon as it hits his skin. The scent of it – sharp and strong – sends his senses reeling and his heart thundering wildly behind his ribs. Some of it splashes up past his chin to land on his parted lips, sharp and salty and warm, just like his brother’s tears. Dean reaches down and sighs with relief as he curls a hand tight around his own aching cock. He jerks it hard and fast, racing uncontrollably toward the finish line, biting back a groan as his orgasm tears suddenly through him. He forces his eyes open as he works himself through it, tracking the stream of his brother’s piss as it slowly begins to wane and fall lower on his belly.

The last few spurts of piss pulse out slowly – like the even cadence of a steady heartbeat – mixing with the pearly-white mess of come streaked across Dean’s torso. He finally exhales shakily, loosening his hold on his own softening cock only to reach out and wrap his hand tight around Sam’s erection instead. It takes just a few steady strokes over Sam’s throbbing length before he cries out sharply, his eyes slamming shut as his cock jerks and pulses in Dean’s fist. The first spurt of his release lands high on Dean’s chest and the next a bit further down – hot and sticky as it mixes with the urine pooling in the dip of his navel and running down his sides in rivulets.

Dean continues to pump gently, squeezing rhythmically under the swollen head, milking every last drop from Sam’s softening cock until there’s nothing left. He finally lets his arms fall back down to his sides, relaxed and boneless on the blanket twisted beneath them. Sam’s eyes are half-lidded, his kiss-bitten lips slightly pursed as he struggles to catch his breath. He’s achingly beautiful when he’s like this – his strong jaw silhouetted in the moonlight and eyes clear and bright, a perpetual source of light amongst life’s darkest shadows.

There are about a million reasons to believe, but only one has ever truly mattered.

Sam grins as he falls gently onto the grass beside his brother and brings one arm up to rest his head against it. Dean lets his eyes fall shut, just listening to the lazy buzz of cicadas far in the distance before he begins to hum the same tune on his brother’s lips from a moment ago.


End file.
